


Father son Bonding

by PaperFox19



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: John Redcorn wants to spend some time with his son. Joesph has plans but if John wants to tag along he has to agree to the rules.
Relationships: John Redcorn/Bobby Hill, Joseph Gribble/Bobby Hill
Kudos: 12





	Father son Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Father Son Bonding

John Redcorn wants to spend some time with his son. Joesph has plans but if John wants to tag along he has to agree to the rules.

-x-

John Redcorn wanted to spend some time with Joseph, but the boy still didn't know he was his father. “Hey there Joseph, I was hoping we could hang out, or spend some time together.”

“Well I actually have plans.”

“Oh, well could I join you?”

“I'm not sure if this is your kind of thing.”

“I'll do it,” poor John had no idea what he was getting into.

“Well, I'm not sure but if my friend is cool with it I don't care.” they left and John Redcorn gave him a ride. “Here it is.” he pulled up to what looked like a club. “Hey Johnny.”

A blonde haired man was at the door. “This your friend?” John asked.

“No, he's the owner of this place.”

“Good evening Joseph. Your partner is already waiting for you. Is this gentleman with you?”

“Uh yeah, he is.”

“Alright as long as he obeys the house rules.” he opened the door and the two went inside.

“Please don't humiliate me.” Joseph gives John a stern look.

“Joseph what is this place?”

“It's a club that helps me unwind.” he headed down the hall and went to a door. He pulled out a key and opened it.

“Hey Joseph.” John gasped.

“Bobby Hill?!” he looked at the young man, he was buck ass naked and the boy was sporting a huge erection, his cock had to be 11 inches long and incredibly thick. John blushed and Joseph walked in.

“What's Mr. Redcorn doing here?” the two shared a kiss before he answered.

“He wanted to tag along, he said he'd follow the house rules.” he looked Bobby in the eye. “Is this a problem?”

“Nah, not if he wants to play.”

“What is going on here?” John asked, his cheeks still burning. Joseph didn't pay him any mind and began to strip, it all came off his hard 7 inch dick springing up. It twitched happily!

“This is a master and pet club. Bobby is my master.” Bobby slipped a collar around Joseph's neck and the teen groaned. His eyes rolled up and he smirked as his penis twitched and began leaking pre. “We come here because it's the only place we can be alone.”

“I...I...I should go...” he took a step back.

“You were the one who wanted to tag along and now you are bailing.” John froze.

“But I...” he looked between the two, and down at their hard cocks and found his own manhood getting hard. It rubbed at the confines of his underwear and pants. Bobby could see the man was torn.

“I'm fine with you taking part, stuff like this is a real bonding experience. Joseph hasn't even told his **dad** or mom about this.” Bobby stressed the word dad. Yeah he knew, and no one told him it was kinda obvious.

“Alright I'm in.”

“Fine, get naked already.” Joseph snapped and he got to work on licking Bobby's cock. John began stripping, but felt a strange shiver when Bobby's eyes focused on him, eying as each delicious layer of skin was exposed.

The blonde ran his fingers through Joseph's hair, the boy moaned and lapped hungrily. Bobby leaned back and reached beneath him to stroke his leaking cock.

John removed his pants and his loincloth like underwear. His hard 8.5 inch dick sprang up into the air. 'How did a child of Hank Hill get such a huge cock?' thinking about it, Bobby was nothing like Hank and that was a good thing.

He knelt down before the blonde boy. “What should I do?” Bobby grinned and brought his bare foot to tease the man's big dick. John moaned as the boy's barefoot rocked back and forth across his length. He gave John a wink, one that said. “I know where Joseph gets his dick from.”

“Go ahead and play with your nipples and suck on my balls.” John gulped but did as he was told. His strong hands came up and played with his chest, fondling it while his thumbs swirled around the hard nubs. He joined his son in Bobby's crotch, he licked Bobby's big balls.

“Smells good right?” Joseph asks, and starts licking the cock head.

John was seeing an all new side to his son, but he took a whiff of Bobby's big balls and the boy's musk was amazing, it made his penis twitch in delight. Joseph got on the ground so Bobby could give him a foot job to. The blonde's feet stroked both the father and son's dicks, his toes squeezing their cock heads.

Joseph licked Bobby's dick, while John sucked on his balls. 'Crap, this is fun. I'm really getting into it.' he took both nuts into his mouth and greedily sucked them. Joseph moved up to take Bobby's penis into his mouth and down his throat.

Bobby's feet were getting covered in their pre. His hands weaved through their dark hair. 'Like father like son.' with a light tug he made them switch. John Recorn began sucking his penis, getting the first taste of the boy's pre, and Joesph sucked the sweat from his balls.

He used his big toes to rub the piss slits. They moaned, and poor John Redcorn he hadn't been touched in so long. Nancy had left him and gone back to Dale, so it was no surprise when he was cumming. His thick seed splattered all over Bobby's feet.

“Wow man I can't believe you came so fast.” Joseph laughed, but his laugh turned into a moan as Bobby's heel dug into his balls.

“Don't laugh you used to cum that fast,” Joseph whimpered and bucked his hips. “Mr. Redcorn you made a mess, please lick it up.”

The older man looked up at Bobby. “Okay” he got down and began licking the cum soaked foot. His tongue ran along the heel lapping up his own seed. 'Oh man the taste is actually kinda good.' he dragged his tongue across the sole, making the blonde laugh.

Joseph crawled up into Bobby's lap, his massive dick rubbing against the boy's stomach. Bobby playfully slapped his ass and Joseph moaned, his own cock sliding across his leg.

The blonde spread his cheeks, his fingers ghosting over the teen's pucker. John looked up. 'He looks so happy.' he kept licking. Joseph moaned as Bobby's fingers slipped inside.

One finger, the middle one, thrust in and out and Joseph moaned bucking back. One finger became two, and then three; his greedy hole swallowing them up. Bobby thrust his fingers in and out Joseph moaning in pleasure.

John watched as his son rode the fingers, his slick dick sliding across Bobby's leg. John licked between Bobby's toes. 'This is actually pretty good.' he moved over to Bobby's other foot and tasted his son's pre. He moved up and began sucking on Bobby's big toe.

“You are really good at this Mr. Redcorn.” the man blushed, but didn't stop. He was already hard again. “Play with yourself.” his hand obeyed, he began stroking his dick.

Bobby wished he had a camera, John Redcorn looked so sexy, one hand teasing his nipple, the other stroking his fat penis, his mouth worshiping his feet.

Joseph moaned and wiggled against Bobby's penis, his own cock rubbing against his leg he was so close. When Bobby's fingers curled he brushed his prostate. “Ahh fuck!” he came hard his seed spraying all over Bobby's manhood.

It was time for a change in position. “Ass up buddy.” Joseph obeyed and got on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass. Bobby got up and John whined at the loss. “Get next to Joseph.” John obeyed sticking his fine ass up in the air.

Bobby slapped his ass and the older male moaned. The blonde got some lube and used it to slick up his dick. His cock was slicked up with lube and Joseph's cum. He lined himself up with Joseph's ass, his hole was twitching and wanting to be filled.

Joseph couldn't wait anymore he pushed back taking the huge rod into his ass. He looked so happy. “Does it feel good?”

“Oh god, it feels so good, he's so big!” he moaned as his ass was stuffed full. Wasn't the first time, and wouldn't be the last. “Oh god Bobby please fuck me!” the blonde obeyed and began rocking his full 11 inches in and out of him. Every 10 thrusts he let his dick slip out of his ass completely so he could slap his hole with his tip, and stuff him again.

John was shaking, mesmerized by the sounds of pleasure, he'd always seen the needs of others but no one ever took care of him like that. His hips shifted from side to side and his tight pucker twitched.

Bobby noticed and poured some lube onto the older man's hole. “Ahhh!” Bobby began rubbing it in, and soon slipped a finger inside. “Mmhhhhmmm!”

“Feels good?” John nodded, and Bobby wiggled his finger.

“Oh god!” his hips bucked.

“Just wait till you try his dick!” Joseph had a blissed out look on his face.

“Oh I don't know...” Bobby slipped in a second finger and John moaned. He scissored the man open keeping the pace even for the father and son. He added his third finger, and sought out his prostate.

When he found it, John was singing a whole new tune. Bobby rubbed his prostate over and over, making him see stars. 'Such pleasure...I never knew.'

“Fuck I'm cumming!” Joseph barked out and he came shooting his seed all over the bed. His tongue was hanging out and he was panting wildly. Bobby kept pounding away at his hole, the assault to his sweet spot milking him a few more spurts. John also had his tongue out and Bobby grinned, noticing how they looked so alike when high on pleasure.

Just as John was about to climax Bobby removed his fingers and he whined at the loss. Bobby pulled out of Joseph and the teen collapsed. “What do you say Mr. Redcorn want to go all the way?” Bobby stroked his penis.

“Yes please.” Bobby chuckled and he slapped a collar around the man.

“Good boy.” he lined up his cock and began to push in.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD!” his dick really was incredible. He soon had all of the young man's dick up his ass. Bobby stuffed him full.

“Ahh that's a sweet ass.” he patted his cheeks, his tight channel tightening around his rod.

'Hank is so wrong this boy is very very right!' Bobby began to move and the pleasure shot through him like an arrow. His hard dick bounced with each thrust, his penis slapping against his abs.

“Feels amazing right?” Joseph asked, and John nodded.

Bobby laughed and changed the angle of his thrust, striking his sweet spot again and again. Mr. Redcorn drooled and he lost control. He came shooting his load all over the bed.

“Here it comes.” Bobby groaned and soon fired his own load, and flooded the older man's ass.

John shivered as he was filled with semen. He just lost his anal virginity and bred at the same time.

Bobby pulled his spent cock free from his hole. “This was fun, you can come by any time.”

“Really?” he looked at Joseph.

“Yeah sure, you are actually pretty cool.” Joseph put his hands behind his head, and John smiled.

He got to bond with his son and get great sex as a bonus. Joseph and Bobby got extra cover and got to have sex more often so it was a win win all around, and Bobby was happy to help with a little father and son bonding.

End


End file.
